


特别训练

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: 自从人类发明了锁以来，世界上就没有能轻易打开的门，Ethan握紧了门把手，能轻易打开的门背后都有某种焚身的危险诱惑。
Relationships: William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 13





	特别训练

“近身搏斗是即时预测和反击的技艺，分析师的生活让你松懈了。”

惋惜的语气，不紧不慢地传入耳中，双手被反扣在背后，面朝下贴在冷冰冰的地板上，膝盖窝被顶住了，动弹不得，压在身上的重量像一座山，带来了轻微的窒息感。略显急促的呼吸喷在后颈上，像猛兽嗅着猎物，慢条斯理地衡量要从哪里下口，更像游刃有余的捕食者，决意在饱餐之前戏弄一番掌中之物。

汗水从额角淌下来，有一滴滑进了眼睛，Brandt使劲眨眨眼，喘着粗气，半是挫败，半是紧张。最恼火的是，他发觉有个硬邦邦的东西戳在他的屁股上，反击不得，忽略不得，持续刺激着他的肾上腺素，心跳继续亢奋着，完全无法回归正常频率。

“这就是你管不住枪的原因？”Brandt从喉咙里逼出了一句讥讽。

压在身上的重量透露出一丝迟疑，稍稍退开了些，两具身体之间留出了些许空隙，Brandt猛地抬头向后一撞，腰部使力身体形成支撑，像反弹起的猎豹，瞬间挣脱了束缚，巨大的力道把身后的人掀倒在地。Brandt手指反扣，扭住他的手腕，一个翻身，跨坐在了他的胯部上，大腿紧贴着他的身侧，同时膝盖顶在腋下，一旦他想要起桥逃脱，膝盖随时可抵在后背肩部，不留给他挪动的余地。

“是谁松懈了？”Brandt嘲弄道。

两人剑拔弩张地僵持了一阵，被紧实的大腿牢牢制住，身下的人反而像享受似的放松了下来，微微带着促狭的笑意望着他，Brandt再次察觉那个硬邦邦的东西不怀好意地顶在他的臀部上。更要命的是，他发现自己也硬了。

“你拿下我了。”身下的人宣布道，语调忽而一转，“你很擅长骑乘位的降服控制技术。”

模棱两可的措辞，暧昧的语气，他把评价说得像是在调情，声音仿佛沾上了蜜，入口即化，若有若无，通过呼吸流窜在空气里，轻轻吹到Brandt面上。 

馋意似乎已经侵入了味蕾，Brandt舔了舔嘴唇，有些着恼。他慢慢俯下身，两人的距离贴得越来越近，直到只剩下一丝呼吸的距离，若即若离。他直直看进了那双幽绿的眼睛里，“Ethan，你到底来做什么？”

“你要重回外勤加入我的小队，我就必须掌握你的所有情况。”Ethan带着他完美无暇的笑容答道。

Brandt在沉思，一滴汗水从他的下颚顺着颈线向下滑去，Ethan的目光追随着它消失在了棉质T恤上，汗湿的布料完美地勾勒出了胸部的轮廓，再往下，线条在腰部收紧了，最后，目光落在撑起了小帐篷的裆部。Ethan脸上的笑意更深了，慢悠悠地补充道：“Garcia给我了许可，在你的进度里添上适合Ethan小队的特别训练。”

他的回答挑不出任何毛病，但Brandt还在盯着他看，手上的力度丝毫没有减弱，似乎还没考虑好接下来要用什么态度对待他。Brandt背着光，晦暗的眼神让Ethan辨不分明，仿佛他们之间的距离很远，而两人的呼吸始终交缠在一起，又好像很近。

Brandt把距离的要诀把握得恰到好处，或许这正是他的降服技术之一，Ethan暗想，在这种失去了主导权的姿势下，无论如何他都不可能坚持太久。

终于，Brandt慢慢挺直了腰，神情有些冷淡。他先用膝盖支撑起身体，才抬起紧实有力的大腿，松开了对Ethan的禁锢。他的动作不快，足以让Ethan看清他刻意显示的极佳的控制力，仿佛在表演一门充满了诱惑的艺术。

身上的重量消失了，Ethan揉了揉手腕，坐起身看着他离去的背影，用目光贪婪得描绘着被那层衣料包裹着的漂亮肌肉。所谓甜蜜的折磨，没有了折磨也就没有甜蜜。才不到半分钟，他就开始想念被那圆润的臀部压着的感觉了。

意料中的热辣视线落在身上，烫得好像能烧掉身上的所有衣物，Brandt极力压下了心里躁动的那一份自得，装作丝毫没有察觉的样子，迈着平稳的步子走出了训练场。离开了Ethan的视线范围后，他立即绕路避开了人多的道，快步回到了总部为在训特工准备的房间里。

心不在焉地关上门，Brandt一边走一边脱掉被汗水浸透的衣物，随手扔在了地板上，直接跨进浴室。打开淋浴器，热水倾流而下，洗去了疲惫的同时，也把所有的欲念都淹没在了蒸腾的氤氲雾气里。他迫切地握住了硬得发痛的阴茎，喉咙中发出长长的叹息，水流淌在他的皮肤上，宛如最亲密的爱人，抚慰着他的渴求。

Brandt闭上眼，脑海里立刻浮现出Ethan的样貌，英俊的面庞，多情的眼睛，对着他意味深长的狡黠微笑，还有他强健的躯体和强势的作风。他想象着Ethan会如何亲吻他，如何用他布满枪茧的手触碰着他的身体，如何不容置疑地将他推倒，然后狠狠地进入他，填补上他所有的空虚，满足他所有的欲求。

他叫着Ethan的名字射了出来，双手撑在冰凉的墙壁上，低垂着头，大口喘气。热水接连不断地浇打在他的后颈上，在这个时刻既不够温柔，也不够紧张，于他的渴求没有任何用处。

回想起Ethan的呼吸吹在他后颈上那种既兴奋又惊悸的颤栗，好像全身的血液都在飞速流转，Brandt狠狠地叹了口气。不满足，完全不满足。他将头靠在墙壁上作为支撑点，左手顺着后腰往下，手指小心地滑入臀缝中，为接下来的抚慰做着详尽的准备。

地点最后挪到了柔软的床上，Brandt平躺着，双腿屈起，一根黑色的按摩棒插在他的后穴里，嗡嗡的震动声搅碎了屋里的宁静，他的身体在微微颤抖，右手手指指节弓起，捻着被子，难耐的喘息让空气都变得暗昧了起来。

他脸色红润，分不清是被热水蒸腾出的慵懒，还是被情欲染透的色彩。灰蓝色的眼睛失去了焦点，失神地望着天花板，好似那里有能带给他解脱的终极答案。时不时因摩擦到敏感点而不住颤抖的身体显得格外脆弱，毫无防备的姿势让他看起来像只准备献祭的羔羊，等待着高潮将他送上终决的神坛。薄汗混合着还没干透的水珠，仿佛在他的皮肤上凝了一层可口的油脂。

Ethan不请自来一进门看到的便是这样的景象，像猫爪挠在心上的喘息，等待侵犯的姿势，情欲的神情，赤裸的身体，色欲饱满的肌肉，这一切营造出的令人沉溺的原始欢愉气氛，伴随着暧昧的嗡嗡震动声，如一剂最强效的荷尔蒙给他迎面一击。Brandt转头看着他，眼里笼上了一层水雾，有些惊讶，有些失措，而投向他的目光里更多的是暗昧的渴望。

Ethan意识到，自己闯入了一场最为私密的放诞，但主人并没有即刻将他拒之门外，意味着他并不排斥自己的出现。Brandt咬住了嘴唇，手上保持着推送的频率，一时间两人都没有说话，连呼吸声都快没了，空气里只有不谙人情不知疲倦的震动声，暗示着所有疯狂的幻想。Ethan对上了Brandt的眼神，潜藏的暗流将他牢牢地扣在了原地。

自从人类发明了锁以来，世界上就没有能轻易打开的门，Ethan握紧了门把手，能轻易打开的门背后都有某种焚身的危险诱惑。

最终，Ethan回手慢慢关上了门，暗流在淌动，底下究竟有多少不为人知的危险，他决心一探。

迈开步子，绕过了丢在地板上的凌乱衣物，在Brandt绵长且执着的注视中，他在床边的沙发上坐了下来，以一位专业的收藏家对待一幅绝世珍藏的态度，欣赏着他面前绝无仅有的私人春光，大方得像在自己家里进行自我款待。他的姿势十分慎重，丝毫没有进犯的意思，但眼神格外炽热，好像下一秒就要将Brandt生吞活剥。

“你又来做什么？”Brandt松开了咬着下唇的牙齿，斜睨着他，沙哑的声音有些不耐烦，像是遮掩，像是表演，甚至像饵。

“我分析了你的训练结果，”Ethan拿出了公事公办的语气，手肘撑在了沙发扶手上，手指在下巴处搭成一个尖塔，身体微微前倾，眼神幽幽地瞟了过来，一寸一寸地逡巡在他身上，细致得好像要将他的所有细节都刻进脑子里。他的目光最后黏在了Brandt绷得紧紧的大腿根处，扔出了他的结论，“你的耐性有待加强。”

再一次，模棱两可的措辞。

“你没看见我正忙着吗？”Brandt喘着气，抛给他一个不耐的眼神。

跳过表象，在这种情况下反问是不真诚的拒绝，是诱敌深入，Ethan深谙游戏的精髓。“我不急，”他露出一个势在必得的笑容，眼神像是在看一条马上就会自动撞入网中的游鱼，“我等你忙完。”

Brandt深深地看了他一眼，重新闭上眼睛，装作房间里没有这号人似的，尽情地索求着快感。他的呻吟越来越响，一起一伏地低回，以嗡嗡的震动为准线，他的声音忽而沉下去，忽而扬起来，如此往复，沙哑中透出绷如弓弦的性感，要释放而未释放的欲盖弥彰，似有意似无意地撩动着观赏者的定力，Ethan陷在沙发里，换了个坐姿，依旧好整以暇。

Brandt用余光瞟着他，喉结滚动，长时间曲腿保持一个姿势而让身体更加僵硬，他膝盖外翻放下了右腿，但大腿内侧被绷得酸麻的肌肉没有丝毫缓解，下身的饱胀感在慢慢积蓄，高潮却迟迟不来。Brandt皱起眉，愈发焦躁，呻吟慢慢溃向求而不得的狼狈，生理泪水渐渐浸湿了眼角，他抬起手，一一划过身上的敏感点，手指捻着乳头，粗糙的手掌带来轻微的刺痛感，但过分熟悉的知觉让他无法生起性刺激的愉悦。

“过来。”一片朦胧中，他听见了Ethan低沉的声音，远不如刚才挑衅时那般自如。Ethan率先踏出了一步，却没有落于下风，反而带着威压，带着迫切，在命令他。训练中那种捕猎与反扑的感觉再度杀回来冲击着他的神经，Brandt为这漫长的表演换来的一点主动权悄悄地松了一口气，而马上就要近距离投身到一场猫鼠游戏的直觉令他兴奋得浑身发颤。

他给了自己些许时间来调整接下来的计划，慢慢睁开眼，侧过头，Ethan衣着完好地坐在沙发里，距离他不到4英尺，但他的目光已经牢牢锁住了他，目光尖锐得穿透了距离，好像他们之间不存在任何障碍，直直地刺进他的皮肤，几乎就要刺破他的灵魂了，Brandt感到了前所未有的威胁。而Ethan却从容笃定，带着令人看不出破绽的掌控感。

Brand想要摧毁他所有的冷静。

他抽出按摩棒，随手一扔，大步踩下床，径直跨坐在了Ethan身上，膝盖抵在柔软的沙发上，大腿用凶狠的力道夹紧了Ethan腰侧。赤裸的体温穿透薄薄的衣料，烙在皮肤上，Ethan为这般另类的亲密接触而呼吸一滞。Brandt没有错过他的表情，他轻巧地移动身体，刻意用臀部从Ethan胯间鼓胀的那一包重重蹭过，接着摩挲Ethan的大腿，Ethan张开嘴，似乎就快要呻吟出声。

Brandt嘴角勾出不甚明显的笑意，低下头去解他的皮带扣，刚扯开内裤，肿胀的阴茎便迫不及待地挣脱了衣物的束缚，暴露在空气中，柱身已经被前液完全打湿了。

Brandt小小地吹了声口哨，挑起眉，“你过早开了保险。”

“我耐性一向很好。”尽管在这种情况下，Ethan依然有余力报以微笑，好像Brandt的每个举动都在他的意料里。

“那可不见得。”Brandt低哼，他将Ethan的阴茎柱身握在掌中，从马眼到根部，或轻或重有节奏地揉捏着。Ethan浅浅地倒吸了一口气，脸上浮起红晕，但依然只是着迷地看着他，双手搭在沙发扶手上，没有一点要行动的意思。Brandt舔了舔嘴唇，抬起腰，将沾满了润滑剂的湿润穴口抵住了他的阴茎，在Ethan的注视中慢慢沉身坐了下去。

虽然已经被充分开拓过，但随着越来越深入，Brandt还是忍不住喟叹出声，头向后仰去，颈线拉出的弧度绷得紧紧的，好像在极力适应着Ethan的尺寸。他的喉结凑在了Ethan面前，像毫无戒心的小鹿闯入了狮子的狩猎范围，换来了一个压抑的深沉眼神。而被渴求的人体温度填满的快乐让Brandt感觉无比餍足，让他感觉到了前所未有的亲密。

等他喘过气，他垂下眉眼看着Ethan，轻轻拂开他额角的碎发，贪恋地看着他英挺的面容因这般亲密的接触而浮起情欲。

“你果然很擅长骑乘位。”仿佛被完全折服了，Ethan拉长声调叹息着。

Brandt抬起他的下巴，低头狠狠地吻住了他。积压得太久的渴求让此刻的唇齿相交的显得格外甘甜，犹如沙漠中的饥渴之人终于得到了雨露的垂青。他主动发起了进攻，一路势如破竹，挑破了Ethan自持的冷静，热烈的回应如浪潮拍打而来，Ethan用舌头扫荡着他的口腔，如攻城略地，贪婪得几乎要吸尽他肺里的所有空气，而与他唇齿间的激烈相反的是，他并没有去触碰Brandt的身体。

Brandt倾身向前将他扑按在沙发背上，急躁地连脱带扯，去解他衬衣领口的扣子，去亲吻他的侧颈，去吸吮他裸露出来的肌肤，去索求更多。终于，Ethan屈服在了他的攻势下，他握住了Brandt的两只手腕，摸索着他的骨节，掌心炙热得仿佛要在他的手腕上留下了永久的烙印，一如他想象中的那般强势，被他搅动的欲念和喘息声流连在他的耳边，似乎直接对着他的耳窝进而敲击在了心里。

成功击破了Ethan的面具，Brandt愈发恣意，放肆地在Ethan的身体上留下了只属于自己的标记，久经锻炼的肌理上渐渐浮起被亲咬出的红印，像是颁布给他的勋章。

而就在这时，他的双手忽然被反剪扭住，咔嚓一声，腕上传来冰冰凉凉的触感，拉回了他的神智，Brandt发觉自己的双手被手铐圈住，禁锢在了背后。而骤然失去平衡助力，他的身体不由晃了晃，他慌忙沉下腰，却将阴茎吞得更深了，摩擦过他的敏感点刺激得他大腿发软，他不得不用膝盖勉强稳住了身形。

Brandt瞪着Ethan，眼里的慌乱削弱了责备的力度，只剩下难以置信。而他面前这个刚才仿佛还情迷意乱的人只是对他扬了扬眉，就好像他们在正经得随时都要写入官方记录的外勤训练里一样，“只要你的平衡力足够好，在格斗训练里就有充分的回旋余地，不会轻易被我制住。”如果不是他脸上毫不掩饰的情欲和插在Brandt身体里硬得像铁杵一样的阴茎，这番话会更正直更有说服力，而此时此刻，此情此景，这番点评就像某种古怪的情趣。

Brandt睁大了眼睛，脑子里一片混乱，一时间竟想不出反驳的说辞，身体重心将他完全钉在了Ethan的阴茎上，让他的处境变得格外尴尬。

或许是他犹豫的时间太长，Ethan半眯起眼，抬起右手，一巴掌拍了下去。掌心冲击着挺翘臀肉而发出富有弹性的声音，在安静地只听得见两人呼吸的房间里尤其响亮。没有任何提防，痛感火辣辣地传来，Brandt抑制不住发出一声低呼，瞬间涨红了脸。

“你知道你的问题在哪吗？”Ethan用赤裸的目光描摹着他窘迫的神态，一点一点地刺激着他的羞耻心，“你总是想得太多。”接着他命令道：“动起来。”声音不大，但十足威严。

这一步完全突破了Brandt的心理预期，他自以为把握了上风而为之振奋，却不想早就落入了Ethan的圈套中，他再一次成为了猎物。但这场游戏还没结束，他仍然有反扑的机会。Brandt深吸了一口气，在Ethan略带压迫的注视下，迅速接受了规则，继而在这个框架里，开始不动声色地挑衅。

他绷直大腿，小心地抬起腰，充分调动起每一块可用的肌肉去控制身体，阴茎一点一点地滑出了他的臀缝，就在即将完全分离之时，他的动作停住了。既像是炫耀，又像是拿捏，身体颇具力量感地一顿，把大腿和腰腹的肌理拉伸得漂亮又流畅。皮肤上覆盖着一层薄薄的汗水，灯光落在他身上投下极富层次感的阴影，让他这个备受禁锢的姿势显示出了如雕塑一样的美感。随后，他缓缓降下腰，身体重心微微后移，变幻的光影被汗水折射出暧昧的色泽。阴茎再次被完全吞了进去，他的臀部甚至贴在了Ethan的囊袋上。

Ethan发出一声近似赞叹的呻吟，没有错过他摆弄自己身体的任何一个细节。只是，他的节奏实在是太慢太磨人，像是有意折腾他的耐心，像是引诱他交出主导权，更像是……有技巧的挑衅。Ethan抬起眼，Brandt正半垂着眉目，神情迷离，似乎已经彻底跌进了他制定的游戏里，没有丝毫明知故犯的逾规越矩。

以退为进，Ethan暗暗作出了评估，决定动用手段重申规则。

手掌拍在肉体上的闷声伴随着压抑沙哑的闷哼再度在屋里响起，Brandt的身体晃了晃，一滴汗水顺着他的胸膛滑落，起伏的节奏被打乱了。猝不及防的晃动让他的前列腺撞上了阴茎，乍然蹦出的快感像闪电一样从脊椎流蹿到大脑，他上齿不禁咬紧了嘴唇，但马上又松开来，在下唇留下了几颗牙印，很快就被血色重新充盈，愈发饱满，激发着Ethan的肆虐欲望。Brandt眼角泛着一圈红，看向Ethan的眼神有些不忿，有些无辜。

“磨蹭不是个好习惯，Brandt。”Ethan意有所指地对他偏偏头，内心极力压制着狠狠操翻面前这个人以示惩罚的念头，幽绿的眼睛深沉了下去，语气愈发严厉，“我不能容许我的队员因此失误。”

Brandt夹在Ethan体侧的双腿在微微发颤，渴望着更多，他的自制力已经快到极限了。他知道Ethan完全能察觉到他身体的紧张，这种一举一动都被收入眼里的暴露感让他再次产生了被捕猎者窥伺的感觉。Ethan的眼神扫来，恍如幽谭，仿佛深渊，燃烧着火焰，向他袭来，无处可避，要么转身逃跑最终被追上荡为灰烬，要么主动拥抱在粉身碎骨之前享受极致的欢愉。无论自愿与否，他都已经在弦上了。

Brandt加快速度摆动起了腰身，在Ethan的阴茎上尽情地操弄着自己，被束缚的双手让他的平衡摇摇欲坠，稍不注意的冲撞带来意料之外的刺激让身体越来越敏感，快感越来越强，心跳越来越狂野。每次顶到敏感点腰身不受控制地塌下来意图得到一时半会儿的喘息，Ethan的催促便如最吝啬的主人挥着皮鞭落在他的臀肉上。

响亮而羞耻的巴掌声，紧贴在皮肤上的热辣感，助长着他激越的节奏，视线渐渐变得模糊而抽象，眼前只有Ethan那团在深渊里燃烧的飞腾火焰，他仿佛受到蛊惑一般不停地向前奔跑，直到跌进一片绚烂的白光。

一股暖流从尾椎延伸开来，如半夜吹上沙岸的浪潮，无声无息地漫及了整个下半身，会阴部位的肌肉无法自控地强烈收缩了起来，Brandt身体弓起，嘴唇颤抖着，但没能发出声音。紧绷的大腿变得又酸又麻，酥软的触电感游走遍了整具身体，他脱力向前倒去，把汗湿的额头靠在了Ethan肩上。一双带着枪茧的手掐住了他的腰，狠狠往上一顶，力道大得让他整个人都颠簸了起来。

微凉的液体射在了Brandt体内，他抖了抖，意识忽而抽离，忽而融入，身后束缚双手的冷硬手铐消失了，突来的解脱，让他不知道该将双手如何安放，最后，索性整个人都栽进了Ethan怀里。

Brandt合上眼，餍足之余不免有几分颓然，这是一场长线狩猎，Ethan是富有耐心的捕食者，从训练场上的近身搏斗开始，Ethan不着痕迹地扔出诱饵，他却以为自己发现了破绽。Ethan只提供了一根阴茎，他就急不可耐地把自己操翻了，Ethan甚至都没有触碰过他，除了那一串毫不留情的巴掌。屁股上残留的烧灼痛感传来，Brandt确信上面一定遍布着掌印。

无论你的计划是什么，最后一定都会莫名其妙地跟着Ethan跑了，Ethan总是能得到他想要的。Brandt忽然想起了Benji的话，简直就是对他现状的最佳注解。

他抬起头，眼神凝滞着，有些幽怨，而Ethan在对他笑，灿烂得晃花了他的眼，让他的意识更加混沌了。随后Ethan捧住他的脸，在唇上落下了一个吻，绵长而温柔，没有侵略性，没有压迫感，只有充满爱意的安抚，Brandt被吻得晕乎乎的。

“腰腹力量不错。”Ethan用指腹在他的腰窝上来回摩挲，感受着皮层之下奔流的颤栗，Brandt耳尖忽然一烫，Ethan的声音贴着他的面颊传来，意犹未尽，“不知道柔韧度如何？”

特别训练。

这个词突然跳进了Brandt脑子里，他挫败地闭了闭眼，原来Ethan早就对他揭示过了。

-END-


End file.
